A new school, a new life
by EverythingIsInspiration
Summary: ...the adventures of Lily Lovegood as she finally discovers her mysterious past. Can she grow to accept her father and grow to trust her new family. Is this one mystery she would rather have left untouched? Or is this Hogwarts experience one in a million?
1. Boarding School, like with the desks and

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with J.K Rowling. I'd be loaded if I did. However all of the O.Cs are mine.

Chapter One- Boarding School, like with the desks and uniforms?

This is my first fanfic so please review. It all makes sense eventually, so bear with me!

* * *

Lily Lovegood had lived all over the world, travelling with her mother, a freelance reporter who often wrote for Lily's grandfather's magazine 'The Quibbler'. However now Lily was sixteen, her mother had decided it was time for Lily to experience the lifestyle of a typical British schoolgirl before the chance passed her by.

The whole, sitting in desks, doing organised activity day in day out and on top of that wearing a uniform did not appeal to Lily in the slightest, yet she never backed down from a challenge and, two years of something she didn't want to do seemed that to her. She was to attend the same boarding school her mother had once attended: Hogwarts.

Lily had heard very little of the school, or anything concerning her mother's life in Britain, actually Lily knew nothing of her mother's life before her birth. It was all a mystery to her, and she was determined to find out all she could, _someone had to know_.

* * *

She had fallen asleep on her luggage trolley at Kings Cross station, waiting for her mother to finish her seemingly endless checklist. Lily awoke to see a large scarlet steam engine billowing into the station and her mother's obscure turnip earrings dangling in her face, as her mother attempted to wake her up.

Once securely in a compartment, and the final checklist had been made, her mother bade her farewell, saying she was going to visit Lily's grandfather, the only other family Lily knew of. She loved the old man, he was a complete eccentric, just like her mother, and sometimes she saw a little bit of it in herself, although she seemed to be a lot more down to earth, and for that, she was thankful.

Now her mother had departed, Lily was given the chance to contemplate her next stop: Hogwarts. The name was all she knew of the school, the rest was yet another in the list of mysteries she had yet to uncover and, as the train began its journey, she contemplated what was to come and what she may encounter.


	2. No?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with J.K Rowling. I'd be loaded if I did. However all of the O.Cs are mine.

Chapter Two- No?

**A.N: **Thanks to **prv226 **for my first review!!!

* * *

The scenery had changed from small towns and cities to a vast expanse of fields, which seemingly rolled on forever. She had only been on the train for a couple of hoers, but she was already through almost all of her books, she had exhausted the vast supply of magazines her mother had purchased for her to help her get into the psyche of a typical British teenage girl, however, all it had achieved was a few five minute breaks from pure nothingness.

* * *

After another twenty minutes or so Lily noticed a large amount of activity happening in the corridor outside. She had been told by her mother that only students travelled on the train, so she thought this may be a chance to get acquainted without trying too hard.

On opening the compartment door, which up until then had been supporting a boy who looked to be about Lily's age, the boy fell causing a rush of girls trying to be the one to help the boy up. Ignoring them, Lily helped the boy to his feet, apologising briefly for causing his fall.

The boy seemed shocked that someone had helped him up without being truly sorry and eager to keep his attention for as long as possible. Lily was already sat down and immersed in another book before he managed to find his voice.

'Ah, you must be new, I'm James, James Potter, I take it you've heard of me.'

It wasn't a question he actually believed everyone should know who he was and Lily was all too acquainted with people who believed their names preceded themselves, so usually just humoured them. However this boy was only sixteen, what could he be famous for? So all she could think to say, before returning to her novel was, 'No.' Closing the door behind her.

* * *

Chapter two finished! Tell me what you think.

Reviews mean love. Love me!!


	3. Interruptions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with J.K Rowling. I'd be loaded if I did. However all of the O.Cs are mine.

Chapter Three- Interruptions

Thanks to **Ember Riddle **for my second review. Here's chapter three, tell me what you think!

* * *

The gathering crowd outside the compartment seemed just as shocked as James was by the fact that she didn't know who he was. That was until one girl pointed out that she had to be a 'muggle' if she didn't know who _James Potter_ was, because everyone did.

Fed up of the interruptions from the whispering outside her compartment, Lily opened the door once more to say her piece,

'Well if _everybody_ knows who he is, how come I don't? Your logic is pretty flawed. If you are really spending your time chasing some boy, your lives must be pretty dull. Oh, and next time you feel the need to criticize me, can you at least say It to my face because your subtleness is really quite lacking.'

Lily was never one for people who only focused on social status, even though she had often encountered them on her travels.

Fed up of the ongoing whispering, she turned on her ipod and returned to her latest read for the journey, 'Fantastic beasts and where to find them' by Newt Scamander, wishing that she could just get to school and get these two years over with.

* * *

Over the tannoy the students were advised to change into their 'robes' as they would be arriving in 'Hogsmead' in half an hour. Whilst pondering whether that included her and, wondering whether she had gotten the name of the school wrong, the crowd outside her compartment has finally dispersed, leaving only three individuals behind.

Pieces of the three boys' conversation could be heard over her ipod, and resigning herself to the fact that they weren't leaving anytime soon as their conversation had ld to:

'… let's go introduce ourselves,' 'but she already shot down James, so maybe we should do the talking?' 'Agreed.' 'Or,' this was James, she could tell, 'maybe we shouldn't go at all. She didn't know who I was and she probably wants to be left alone.' This conversation, debating on whether or not to introduce themselves was pointless to Lily, she had just wanted a quiet journey, but the fates had decided against that the moment she had first opened the compartment door.

* * *

Five minutes into what Lily had named the 'shall we, shan't we' game and she was way past the tolerance level for this, composing herself she rose and once more opened the compartment door.

'Let's just finish this already,' she said to herself, to the three boys she began 'If you wasn't to come in, be my guest, but I really don't want to deal with that one's groupies, okay.' after pausing for a moment, Lily continued, amused by the startled look once more on James' face and the large grins on his two companions who had realised I had heard their entire conversation. 'Well come on then, I'd really rather we got this first introduction over and done with…'

* * *

Reviews are love. Love me!


	4. She does know what she is, right?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with J.K Rowling. I'd be loaded if I did. However all of the O.Cs are mine.

Chapter Four- She does know what she is, right?

* * *

Luna Lovegood sat down in her father's office, although over time she had sobered up a little, the war had done that to so many over time, she was still the eccentric Ravenclaw she was all those years ago, turnip earrings and all, anxiously awaiting the questions she knew were soon to arise.

Maybe she should have told Lily of her heritage, but she never wanted to remember those friends she had left behind after the war. Telling Lily who she was would involve telling her who Luna's mother was and ultimately who Lily's father was.

* * *

Last thing she had heard he was in Australia with his wife and their children, escaping from memories of their Hogwarts days. However listening to her father reviewing what had been happening in England during her absence, Luna only half listening, stopped him when he said:

'… Now then McGonagall has retired and her replacement, couldn't have picked anyone better, an old friend of yours dear, good man, that Harry Potter.'

'Harry's at Hogwarts…** Lily's Hogwarts!?!**'

Luna was suddenly losing her far away look, replacing it with one of sheer terror, panicking when he continued, oblivious to her outburst, saying:

'Yes won't it be great for her to meet one of your old school friends; they all miss you terribly dear. Lily will be able to control her magic, other than what you've taught her Luna,' he paused, finally noting the expressions written all over her face, 'she does know she is a witch right Luna…**Luna! **You haven't told her what she is! Yet you must've told her what Hogwarts is. **You haven't told her anything?!?**'

'I began to talk to her about the school, vague descriptions and the like, and once I told her that it was my old school, she stopped me, saying it was her experience and hers to decipher herself. I also think it was because she knows that I don't like to talk about my past. Dad, the war changed everything. Anyway she would have never talked to me again if I told her any more. I'm taking her to Ollivander's next Hogsmead, I'll find out what she knows then.'

* * *

Chapter five will be on its way shortly because my exam week is finally over!!


	5. Introductions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with J.K Rowling. I'd be loaded if I did. However all of the O.Cs are mine.

Chapter Five- Introductions

Thanks to **potterlovegood**, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story, **EverythingIsInspiration**

* * *

The three boys sat opposite Lily unsure of how to approach her best, giving her time to take in the appearances of her new travelling companions. James sat in the middle, still in shock that she didn't fawn all over him. He was quite tall he noted as he had walked in, 5' 11"ish, she guessed, his dark brown hair was messy, just as Lily's always was, though hers was more presentable she thought, he had pale blue eyes and a lanky, muscular figure, _must play sports,_ she mused.

To his left was the smallest of the three. He had mousey blonde hair and pale green eyes, nothing like the emerald eyes Lily sported, but were still lovely to her. The emerald orbs were the only prominent feature she had inherited from her father. The boy was engrossed in reading the titles of the stack books to her right, looking like a kid in a candy store.

To James' right, was in her opinion, the best looking of the three. He was tall, yet shorter than James, 5' 9/10", she mused to herself, and he had black, shaggy hair and misty grey eyes. He was slightly tanned and seemed to be constantly grinning to himself ,as if he had the world's most fascinating secret floating around in his head, as he leant against the window, smirking when he noticed her gaze.

* * *

Slightly embarrassed that she had been caught, she quickly turned her attentions back to her ipod, pausing when the previous holder of her attentions said

'I'm Orion by the way, Orion Black. We didn't get your name either, but it would be rude if I didn't give mine first.'

Lily looked up pleased that this boy, Orion, had some manners, even if he was being a little over the top. So pleased, she gave the rushed reply of

'Lily, Lily Lovegood. Your manners are fine and so is your friend that keeps eyeing up my books, you can touch 'em if you want. Read them that is. Might I ask though, what's a 'muggle' and why should I know who he is?'

* * *

(**Orion, **_**Lily, **_James)

'**A muggle is a non magical person who…'**

'_**Magical, what like rabbits out of hats, that kind of thing, that's what Hogwarts kids are into?'**_

'Well this is Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry; you did get the letter, right? Wait, you're new, so how'd you get in if you seriously don't know what you are, wait, are you even one?'

'_**To answer your question James, my mother signed me up to this school two weeks ago. The only reason I'm still on this train is to get some answers. Also, one what?'**_

'A witch.'

'_**A witch?'**_

'Just do something simple to prove it. Make your book float or something, a first year can do that much.'

'_**You first…'**_

* * *

Lily seemed to be shocked, at least for a moment that he could actually make one of her books float, and for that moment, James was proud that he had finally outdone the new girl in something. However, as he moved the book back to its original place, at the top of the stack, Lily was gone.

Just as he was about to ask where, she returned to the compartment, closing the door behind her and putting a strange shiny box with buttons on it into her pocket. He recalled his godfather calling one like it a 'fellytone', once, when he was small.

Before any more questions could be asked, the train pulled in to Hogsmead station and Lily could be seen scrambling to get her trunk down.

'They take those to the castle for you Lovegood' James' obnoxious voice came from outside the compartment.

'Well James, that may be the case, but I need to put my books away. Not, that it is any of your concern.'

James, realising once again, he had been bested by the one girl who wasn't afraid to put him in his place, left in search of his family and adoring fans, which, he might add, ha came across rather quickly

* * *

'Lovegood…are you related to the pureblood family, the Lovegoods who write the Quibbler?' a quiet voice came from behind her. Lily turned, surprised, to see Remy, the quiet boy who she had spent the past twenty minutes with, looking at her inquisitively, beside him stood Orion, who seemed equally interested.

'Yes. So you magic folk read the Quibbler, huh. My Grandfather owns it and my mother writes for it on occasion.' Wondering what on earth a _pureblood_ was.

It was Orion's turn to speak, 'I know that the Quibbler is family run, so what does your father do?'

'I don't know, I never met the guy. I took my mother's surname.' Lily said, still trying to retrieve her trunk. After a moments pause, in what seemed to be the blink of an eye, her books were all in the large, battered case, covered with stickers from all the countries she had visited in her lifetime, the newest being for the UK.

'Am I really supposed to leave my trunk here? Or is this Potter being his bizarrely obnoxious self?'

'You leave it here, but you're welcome to carry it up to the castle if you want.'

'Fine I'll leave it, but if it ends up in London again it's on your head Black.'

* * *

Whatcha think? Chapter Six coming soon. 


	6. I didn't say that!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with J.K Rowling. I'd be loaded if I did. However all of the O.Cs are mine.

Chapter Six- I didn't say that!

* * *

Once on the station platform Lily could see nothing but black coats and pointed hats, all heading to large horse drawn carriages. _Not horse drawn_, she corrected herself, _something else_. 

'On your second introduction to magic Miss Lovegood, I present to you the amazing self moving carriages!' Orion began sounding uncannily like a game-show host, so much so she couldn't help but giggle.

'Don't be silly Orion. They're being pulled by something, see,' she pointed to the creatures 'Thestrals, strange creatures, most people are so disgusted by them, they subconsciously manage to pretend that they're not there, unless you've seen worse of course.' (**A.N- **I know that isn't exactly true, but it sounds more like a Lovegood sugar coated story than the textbook one.) (Speech: _Remy, __**Lily, **_**Orion)**

'_How come you know nothing of the wizarding world, yet you know of Thestrals?'_ asked a now puzzled Remy

'_**I didn't say that! I said I didn't know what a muggle was; I didn't know who James Potter was. And I didn't know that anybody else could do magic! Oh! And my mother doesn't know I can, so why would she sign me up for a wizarding school?'**_

'**Well, the Lovegoods are a pureblood, that's a long line of witches and wizards without any muggles, so I guess she might've thought you had it in you. Ever done any accidental magic in front of her?' **

**_'I don't know. I can't remember much before my third birthday...'_**

* * *

Lily was beginning to be thankful for Orion and Remy. They were going to be a big help once she started the school term. Now on board the Thestral-drawn carriages, they continued their conversation. 

_**'Wait. All those books I was reading Grandpa gave me, did he know I'm a witch?'**_

_'Well those are the entire N.E.W.T booklist plus some more advanced options, as well as some titles I've never heard of…'_

**'And if Remy doesn't know what it is he has to find out, because he likes to know **_**everything.**_**'**

_**'Well it helps to know things. You can borrow them anytime Remy. I've already read them all.'**_

**'When!?!'**

_**'On the train before I met you guys. Grandpa packed my trunk for me. Mum's attempt was a disaster, she was never meant for domesticity. We didn't have any of the school supplies so he bought it all for me.'**_

_'That explains it then.'_

**'It does!?!'**


	7. The trouble with robes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with J.K Rowling. I'd be loaded if I did. However all of the O.Cs are mine.

Chapter Seven- The Trouble With Robes

200+ hits, thank you for that. Here's hoping that you enjoy the rest. Here's chapter seven, **EverythingIsInspiration**

* * *

(_Remy, __**Lily, **_**Orion)**

The castle in itself was mesmerising. The four tall towers, one in each corner, almost touched the clouds, dense forest surrounded the grounds and a huge lake glistened, reflecting the largest tower, which met its solid counterpart at the waters edge.

Thestrals were strange and mysterious creatures; yet had pulled the students in their carriages for longer than anyone could remember. Dutifully they pulled the passengers up to the castle's main door, allowing the students to go straight to the Great Hall and the welcome feast.

* * *

Lily hadn't seen James since he had stalked off at the station and she noticed that both Remy and Orion were looking for him too, _they must really love that moron _she thought.

_**'How long have you three known each other?'**_ Lily enquired

**'Our whole lives. My father and James' dad went to school together, Remy's father taught them.'**

_'Our father's all fallowed the same ways here, making as many adventures as possible. Of course it took Orion's father a while to grasp the concept.'_

* * *

In the entrance hall, Lily noticed that those still there were giving her funny looks, before dashing to the hall to meet their friends.

**'It's because you're with me'** Orion jokingly assured her, which earned an exasperated groan from Remy.

Within moments they were the only students left in the high ceiling room. Heading for the Great Hall Remy asked,

_'Where are your robes?'_

_**'My what nows?'**_

_'Your uniform Lily…'_

_**'Oh. Haven't got one… I think. There might be something in my trunk. But that's… who knows where,' **_she shrugged, _**'oh well!'**_

'_Oh well!?! You can't go in looking like that! You need to be introduced to the school!'_

'_**Why?'**_

'**Well… Good question. Remy?'**

'_Are you two serious!?! It's the __**rules**__. I'm going to go and find James, work this out yourself.'_

With Remy gone the two stood in silence for a while, pondering on exactly what he meant. That was, until Orion's stomach started rumbling.

* * *

Knowing that everybody would see them enter, as they would have to open the gigantic doors, with Lily out of uniform and being a girl walking in late with Orion Black was likely to get tongues wagging as it was.

Lily didn't know this of course, she had only met the guy an hour ago after all! But realising she would be the only one out of uniform would be attention grabbing, all she wanted was to get this over with a.s.a.p, she turned to her new friend for help.

Giving Lily his black robes, and waiting for her to put them on, led her slowly into the Great Hall, finding that all eyes were directed at… something else...

* * *


	8. Discoveries in the Great Hall

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with J.K Rowling. I'd be loaded if I did. However all of the O.Cs are mine.

* * *

Chapter Eight- Discoveries in the Great Hall 

**A.N-** longest chapter so far! 300+ hits so far, hope this means the story's good- EverythingisInspiration

* * *

Headmaster Professor Harry Potter, Order of Merlin, First Class was in shock. In front of him stood a fuming Luna Lovegood, who was distraught that he had 'misplaced' her only child. 

'… I mean I knew it was a mistake to send her here… yet she needs to know who she is… but… but… YOU LOST HER!'

* * *

Harry was trying to organise all of this new information. Luna, the girl he hadn't seen since the war with Voldemort, was here in England, well Scotland, at his school. She had a daughter she had sent here, a daughter no one knew she had. All he had known was that she was a relative of Luna's, a cousin he had guessed. His son had been fuming since his arrival, something about a girl turning him down. And to top it all off, Luna's daughter, a new student was missing… 

'… she doesn't even know magic exists, she's all alone with no protection from this world…'

Oh. This girl didn't know magic existed either, great.

'Miss Lovegood, Luna, we'll find your daughter. I promise we'll…

* * *

Remy, down at the Gryffindor table, perked up at this, 

'Her mother's Luna Lovegood. James, Lily's mother is **Luna Lovegood**, my favourite journalist!'

James seemed highly uninterested in Remy Lupin's whispering. He was just waiting for the right moment to tell _her_ mother how rude she had been toward him. No one talked to James Potter like that. No one.

* * *

At the door Orion was in hysterics at his Godfather's cowering away from who he had guessed was Lily's mother, Lily laughing at Orion's antics as he mimicked the man on the platform. 

Composing herself, Lily, followed by an amused Orion made their way toward her mother upon the stage.

Never had Lily managed to surprise her mother, so to her, now was as good a chance as any,

'Boo! Ha, look at your face! I finally did it! ... uh oh… hi mum, dude cowering behind mum.'

Stepping back to avoid her mother, knowing what was to come, it had happened every time she had wandered off, accidentally falling back into Orion, who consequently landed them both on the floor.

'Hey, you stopped laughing… why are we on the floor?'

'I dunno… Lily, when did I stop laughing?'

'Who's he Lily?'

* * *

Luna had finally finished her emotional rant about how her baby had gotten lost and found… again, finally noticed the boy helping her daughter off the floor. Then, realising where she was said, 'Lily, we're going home.' 

'Where's that? We've never lived anywhere longer than two weeks, and why? I mean, is this about the whole magic thing, 'cos I kinda worked that out a while back.'

'What! How!?!'

'Woke up floating once or twice… walked through a wall once that was cool… oh, and I can make stuff float and junk… well… just really random stuff.'

'But you don't have a wand!' Harry interjected.

'Huh? Who the hell are you anyway, you kinda look like James,' turning to Orion, 'is that his dad?' on his nodding she continued, 'I got to ask, what the hell is he so famous for anyway? because he's kinda full of himself.'

A girl, the one Lily remembered from before, the one who had belittled her about not knowing James, began shouting,

'How can you know about magic, be from pureblood families… **and not know the Potters?!?**'

'Uh, don't know, don't care.'

* * *

With that she headed down to the tables, Orion grabbing her arm, leading her to a table filled with people wearing red and gold ties. This was the first time she noticed the house differences. Once sat down she looked around, noticing each table was a different colour. It seemed that Lily and Orion had missed the 'sorting' and had arrived just in time for the food so dug straight in. 

Harry, Professor Potter, had led Luna to his office to discuss Lily and James' conflicts and what was to happen next. That didn't really bother Lily though; she was too engrossed in conversation with a certain Black to care.

James, feeling as though he deserved some explanations as to what was happening and why this girl had everyone's attentions, stalked out after his father.

* * *

Oblivious to everything around them Lily and Orion continued their cheerful banter and Lily learning of a variety of new foods. And once dessert had come and gone, Orion and Lily met up with Remy and headed for the Gryffindor common room. 

When the floor beneath her started to move Lily finally became aware of her surroundings. She was on a staircase, a moving staircase. Wait, that didn't sound right…

'A moving staircase?' she voiced out loud by mistake.

Her naivety was something that Orion couldn't seem to get enough of. Through her eyes he was reliving his first time at the school over five years ago, and was surprised by all the things she noticed that even he hadn't seen before.

On approaching the portrait referred to as the 'Fat Lady' the whisperings became more noticeable: '…what's she doing with _my_ Orion…', '…is she even in our house…' and 'that's the girl that yelled at the Potters!?!'

Lily was peeved. Not by the whisperings, she couldn't care less what they thought; it was the constant stream of pointing and stares that bugged her. Why did she have to draw attention to herself, on her first day of all, she just wanted to finish school with as little hassle as possible.

The painting in front of her was of a large lady in a frilly, overbearing frock, yet she looked nice enough. She was even more enamoured with the piece when the lady's eyes lay upon her and asked, 'Password?'

* * *

Well... there it was chapter eight what do you think. Sorry it took so long to start posting again, exams and the like.

Reviews are love... love me?


	9. Disappearing, Reappearing and Roommates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with J.K Rowling. I'd be loaded if I did. However all of the O.Cs are mine.

Chapter Nine- Disappearing, Reappearing and Roommates

**A.N**-OMG 400+ hits thanks guys!

* * *

As Lily was about to respond, an old man walked into the picture, literally, and said,

'Miss Lovegood, lovely to meet you, I've volunteered to be the one to escort you to your mother. She and Headmaster Potter would like a word with you,' smiling he continued, 'however you don't seem too keen on that idea, I assume, so… sleep on it. It gives your mother a chance to catch up with some old friends. Mr Black, please be so kind as to escort Miss Lovegood to the Headmaster's office at… 11am would be nice. A pleasure to meet you Miss Lovegood.'

(**A.N**-a cookie for whoever can guess who the man is)

With that he left, and could be seen strolling through the paintings lining the corridor. Lily was still dazed by the fact that she had been spoken to by a painting, so Orion gave the password, 'Horcrux', Lily wouldn't have known it anyway, and led her into the spacious common room.

Still uncomfortable with all of the eyes' staring, she pulled Orion's robes closer to herself, wishing that all the stares were gone and she was somewhere safe, and… with a 'pop' she was gone. Frantically Orion and Remy looked everywhere around them; trying to glimpse the missing girl, until a boy came running down the stairs from the boy's dormitories.

Frank Longbottom, Orion, Remy and James' roommate, looked as if he had just been given the shock of his life. A girl, he claimed, just materialised in their dormitory, and, this time, he was sure he wasn't seeing things.

* * *

Hoping it was Lily, the two boys rushed up the stairs, Frank close behind. On opening the door they saw, stood in the middle of the dormitory was one Lily Lovegood, completely disorientated by what had just occurred, nor did she have any idea as to her whereabouts. Looking around the room she saw several beds, each with a large trunk at the end, reading the name on the trunk closest to her read 'O.B' along with the sticker of the 'Chudley Cannons'.

A voice from the doorway brought her back to reality,

'Good job Frank! You found Lily, how she got here, I'll never know.'

'Orion! Remy! Where am I?... How'd I get here?... Who's that?' rambled Lily, her shock of materialising somewhere new was pouring out of her and her curiosity heightened at this new experience.

'Boys' dorms, mine to be exact. No idea and Frank. Frank Longbottom, Lily Lovegood. Lily Lovegood, Frank Longbottom.'

* * *

For the next few hours Lily, Frank and Orion talked about everything and anything. The first of September had been an eventful day for Lily and by midnight she was shattered. Conversations turned to lessons, so Lily began to nod off, unknowingly leaning against Orion for support and was soon fast asleep, soon being followed by her living pillow.

* * *

Chapter Ten is on its way... should be up by tomorrow!- EverythingisInspiration 


	10. You're my what now?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters associated with J.K Rowling. All of the O.Cs are mine though.

Chapter Ten- You're my what now!?!

**A.N**- 500+ hits! Thanks!

* * *

By half twelve Luna was frantic. Her daughter was late. She had been sat opposite Harry in silence for the past hour and a half waiting for this to be over and done with. 

**A.N**- my way of what happened post Hogwarts

Last night she had been reunited with her school friends who she hadn't seen for years. Her best friend Ginny Weasley, now Black, had married another old friend, Draco Malfoy, who had changed his last name to his mother's maiden name at the end of the war. Draco taught DADA and Ginny was the school's nurse.

Neville Longbottom was now the Herbology professor and was married to someone he had met through Ginny's work. Ron Weasley was keeper for the Chudley Cannons and England Squad and had married Lavender Brown. Hermione was away so Luna hadn't seen her. Colin had moved to America to pursue his photography. Remus helped out at the school and Tonks had kept her job as an Auror.

Now her only company was Harry Potter, the 'boy-who-lived-to-defeat-you-know-who'. People were still afraid to say his name, even after he was finally dead.

The 'celebrations' from last night had involved a lot of Ogden's. Many secrets had been told. THE secret had been told too, when Luna had gotten into a drunken emotional rant when Harry asked why she had left.

* * *

Now Luna was facing telling Lily, as she knew Harry would give it away. The office door opened and she jumped up, only to find two boys at the door. Disheartened she sat down whilst Harry enquired to their visit. 

'Lily's still asleep in our dorm Uncle Harry. We didn't want to wake her; we stayed up quite late last night. Do you know where James is? He didn't come up last night.'

'Thank you Remy, James is in my quarters with his mother having lunch right now, I suggest you two go down to lunch too.' Harry said as he headed toward the door.

'Harry you're not going to wake her are you?' Luna asked. Lily had a nasty temper when woken up forcefully or if she wasn't fully rested. But, she wasn't going to tell Harry that.

'Of course I am, we need to talk.'

'Fine. I'm coming too, she's my daughter.'

'We'll go with you Miss Lovegood, Frank left his rememball in our dorm,' Remy said, elbowing Frank as he went to retrieve it from his pocket, 'Miss Lovegood, I'm a big fan… what was it like meeting…'

* * *

In the dorm Frank and Remy sat on their respective beds, sniggering about what was playing out before them. Lily was still leaning on Orion fast asleep, with Orion's arms fast around her waist whilst he too was asleep. What made this so funny were the livid expressions on both the Headmaster's and Luna's faces. 

James entered the room in silence and sat on Remy's bed wandering what was going on. Looking at what all eyes were focused on he smirked, his father and Lily's mum were glaring daggers at the two sleeping teens. He was about to comment when…

'Get your hands off my daughter Black!' came from not Luna, who was now staring at Harry, fuming but the Headmaster himself. The inhabitants of the room were shocked by this revelation, Harry Potter has a daughter?!?

* * *

The boy in question just shuffled a bit, mumbling 'five more minutes' and pulled Lily closer. Lily seemed unaffected by everything and continued to sleep, blissfully unaware of her surroundings.

If Harry was angry before, he was furious now.

'Orion Black, wake up and get your hands off my daughter, NOW!'

They both continued to sleep, unperturbed by the outbursts occurring only a few feet away from them.

Although the scene unravelling before them was highly amusing, the three boys were beginning to get hungry. However, nothing was going to keep them from seeing what happened next. Nothing except what Frank had to say,

'Hey guys, isn't today hot dog day?'

Those were the magic words that broke Orion's slumber. Groggily, mumbling about hotdogs he looked around to see a hysterical Remy, a confused Frank and a sombre James, all eyes on him, more specifically, the soft, warm thing in his arms. Remembering last night he figured that the sleeping form of Lily was what seemed to be his shield from the danger emanating from one Professor Harry James Potter.

* * *

What do ya think? I only have a slight idea of what happens next but ideas are welcome. What do you want to happen next, cos it might be the inspiration i need! 


End file.
